In order to be able to ride a motorcycle through a curve, in a stable manner, the speed, the sloping position and the steering angle have to be adapted to the current curve radius as well as the road and weather conditions, otherwise there is the danger that the motorcycle oversteers, and the rear wheel skids away laterally in the curve. If the motorcycle in this situation then gets onto a roadway section having a higher coefficient of friction, there is the danger of a rollover in the direction of the outside of the curve, which goes hand-in-hand with the danger of a considerable injury.
German document DE 10 2010 003 951 A1 proposes, as a stabilization measure, carrying out a driving dynamics regulation in a motorcycle when the attitude angle or the attitude angle change exceeds a specified threshold value. The attitude angle is determined based on sensor data on the longitudinal speed, the transverse acceleration, the rolling rate and the yaw rate as well as the rolling and pitching angles, if necessary. If the attitude angle exceeds the assigned threshold value, stabilizing measures are taken, particularly lowering the vehicle speed by reducing the engine torque and increasing the brake pressure.